The eggnog did it
by lia200304
Summary: This is a christmas story that is sappy! lol Sheldon/Penny


**AN: yes I am attempting another story. I haven't seen all the seasons of Big bang theory so this will probably not work out the way I want it to. This is Shelly/penny! Yes I have fallen in love with them two even though I have seen only 20 episodes. So enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New year!**

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Penny"

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny"

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Penny"

Penny sighs as she pauses her favorite Christmas movie to go answer the door. She knows who it is because only Sheldon would knock 3 times. She opens the door to find Sheldon not dressed in his normal attire, he was in a red shirt that said "there is only one fat man who brings me presents and it's not Santa Claus" Bart Simpson was on the front of it. Penny giggled. Sheldon Frowned.

"What is it Sheldon? I am trying to enjoy my Christmas eve watching '_it's a wonderful life'_."

"Well penny I want to implore an experiment with you"

"What type of experiment Sheldon"

"An eggnog experiment"

" The Eggnog experiment?"

"Yes my dear penny. I want to see what types of alcohol go great with eggnog."

"And why do you want to do that? I don't even think you like drinking alcohol. That's more of a Raj thing isn't it?"

"Because I have seen year after year our friends drink eggnog and come home drunk. They listed off all the good things that go with Eggnog and I want to try them to gather information and use it for further reference. So what do you say?"

"Sure fine I guess seeing as everyone else is out with their significant others"

"Indeed. See you in 5 minutes" Sheldon turns and leaves

Penny sighs and sets her DVR to record the rest of 'it's a wonderful life'. Without a word she locks her door and heads to 4B. Without knocking she comes right in and finds at least 20 bottles of eggnog and 10 bottles of alcohol on the table. Sheldon was at his computer making a record of this experiment. Penny clears her throat and Sheldon turns to her before motioning her to sit down. Without a word, Penny sits down a way from Sheldon's seat. Sheldon goes and mixes the drinks with the eggnog and sits down and hands penny hers without a word. They take a sip and penny grimaces while Sheldon keeps a straight face.

"Sheldon what is it that I am drinking?"

"You are drinking Whiskey with eggnog. It is Leonard's favorite eggnog drink. From your facial expression it seems to be a bit on the strong side. If you are wondering, I am drinking Brandy with eggnog. Its not as strong but still has that certain kick."

"Hm this is strong but very good."

"Yes indeed. Once we finish these we still have: vodka, Rum, bourbon, and cognac"

"You are seriously taking this seriously are you?"

"Indeed Penny. Now drink up"

They didn't take their time finishing up their first drinks. Once Sheldon recorded their first findings, they went on to the next drink, and the next drink, and the next drink. With every drink, Sheldon and penny scooted closer and closer on the couch. Sheldon actually lost his cockiness with each drink and Penny became more touchy feely. As Sheldon handed Penny her 7th or 8th drink, they touched hands and both blushed. An awkward silence fell as they took another drink. Penny hated silence so she clears her throat again. Sheldon doesn't look up.

"Sheldon? Can I ask you something?"

"You may. Whether I answer it or not is up to me"

"Why are you alone this Christmas eve? Why aren't you with your mom and meeMaw?"

"Because despite having a suitable job, I just couldn't get enough cash together to go see them in Texas."

"I am sorry Moopie."

"its quite alright. I could ask you the same thing Penny. Why are you alone this night?"

"Because I don't have anyone to celebrate with."

"You have me." Sheldon says quietly

Penny stares at him with big eyes. Sheldon blushes and looks up at Penny. Penny blushes and looks down at her drink before looking up. Sheldon takes that time to lean over and kiss penny on the lips. Both gasp as their lips press together. No one can deny that they both feel sparks with that kiss. Penny tries to pull away but Sheldon wraps his arms around her and holds her in place. They kiss for at least 5 minutes. Penny finally pulls away and Sheldon lets her. They are both out of breath. Sheldon chooses that time to get up and make another drink. Penny watches him and just stares.

'_Oh my god! Sheldon just kissed me and what a kiss it was! I never felt that when I was with Leonard!'_

'_Oh my go I kissed Penny! I cant believe I felt something with her. Never had I felt something like that with Amy! Wow.'_

Sheldon was about to turn with his drink when he felt hands wrap around his middle. He stiffens.

"Sheldon, don't turn around. This could be the alcohol talking but I felt something when we kissed and I actually liked it. Did you?"

"Penny in fact I did like it. I never felt something before with Amy. There was a spark."

"Yes there was. What does this mean for us now?"

"Hm I don't know penny. I say we worry about that tomorrow. For now, why don't we watch a Christmas movie while we finish off the Whisky and the eggnog."

"Sounds good to me."

Penny lets go of Sheldon and they settle down on the couch, cuddled up and watched 'white Christmas'. Sheldon watched Penny more than the movie. When he started to notice that she was starting to doze off, Sheldon shakes Penny and leans over to kiss her. Penny's eyes go really wide. Sheldon smirks before stopping the kiss. Penny stares at Sheldon.

"Merry Christmas Penny."

"Merry Christmas Sheldon"

They cuddle back up and watch the rest of the movie.

**AN: this is a oneshot and it really wasn't going to be a sappy story but my muses wanted something different so here we are. Sorry if Sheldon seems a bit OC. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
